ASESINO: LEO
by VicPin
Summary: ::One Shot:: Uno de los personajes más tiernos de South Park se une al legendario equipo de los Asesinos. Los personajes no son de mi creación T.T, pero la trama sí.


**ASESINO.**

_- Leo, los que estamos aquí reunidos luchamos por la libertad del hombre._

Recuerdos.

Múltiples recuerdos pasan por m mente mientras observo la ciudad que me vio nacer y crecer.

Recuerdo bien cuando me convertí en uno de ellos. Recuerdo que yo era un chico incomprendido, ignorado por todos, castigado duramente por mi familia por cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera.

¡Hasta por revolver la despensa me castigaban!

Dolor.

Era eso lo que sentía: Mucho dolor.

Lo tenía grabado en mi corazón como si estuviera escrito que iba a vivir en medio de ello… Hasta que el Destino me llamó a su merced bajo la apariencia de un…

Hijo de Nadie.

_La calle oscura._

Aquél que me salvó la vida…

_Dos tipos inconscientes en el piso._

…Y a quién salvé la suya a su vez de morir.

_Un hombre encapuchado en medio de ellos con dos cuchillas saliendo de cada muñeca._

_El chico estaba asustado ante la imponente figura que se presentaba ante sus ojos. _

_Sentía miedo, como siempre ha sido desde que tenía uso de razón._

_Aquél hombre le miraba fijamente como si hubiera visto un bicho raro; éste sintió las ganas de orinarse de miedo._

_- ¿Quién eres? – inquirió el muchacho._

_El hombre no respondió._

_En lugar de ello guardó sus dos cuchillas de la misma forma en que salieron de sus muñecas; acto seguido, se inclinó al suelo por el lado derecho, esto es para ver si el hombre estaba vivo…_

_O muerto._

_El otro tipo, mientras tanto, había abierto los ojos lentamente; el muchacho, al ver aquello, le quiso advertir al encapuchado que tuviera cuidado, mas éste se volvió al tipejo y, con ojos amenazadores, lo sostuvo del cuello y le dijo:_

_- Tienes suerte de no estar muerto como tu amigo._

_El tipo reflejaba terror._

_Parecía que sabía quién le hablaba, y que el tipo rogó piedad jurando no volver a hacerle daño a nadie._

_El encapuchado sonrió y le replicó:_

_- Espero que cumplas tu palabra… Porque no permitiré que le hagas daño a alguien más – y dicho esto, salió de su muñeca una hoja filosa y le cortó un dedo._

_El tipo daba alaridos de dolor mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo._

_El muchacho, quien había permanecido estático hasta el momento en medio del muro, pensó que era lo mejor ser cauteloso y salir del lugar antes de que algo más pase._

_Se dispuso a hacerlo… Hasta darse cuenta de que el hombre ya estaba cerca de él con la cuchilla en mano._

_Adiós, mundo cruel, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos…_

_Nada._

_No había pasado nada._

_El chico abrió los ojos y se topó con la sonrisa del hombre._

_- No te preocupes, muchacho – le dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro -. Mi problema no es contigo. Vete._

_Asintió el aludido y se fue corriendo hacia el final de la calle, no sin antes virar a ver para darle las gracias a su ángel guardián…_

_Que había desaparecido en medio de las sombras._

Observo cuidadosamente la actividad nocturna de la ciudad.

Al parecer todo marchaba bien esta noche, pero no estaría de más estar alerta.

Mientras tanto, los recuerdos siguen…

_El muchacho tenía la boca ensangrentada; había defendido a una joven mujer que corría despavorida por las calles, intentando escapar de una inminente violación a su dignidad y persona. El chico pasaba por casualidad esa misma noche; había salido por la ventana de su casa luego de haber sido nuevamente castigado por no haber posado bien la foto._

_Y ahora estaba él ahí, interponiéndose entre el maleante y la víctima._

_Exponiendo su integridad física…_

_Y su vida al momento de que el hombre sacaba un arma de fuego._

_Pero el chico no tenía miedo._

_Ya no._

_El hombre, al ver aquél aplomo de valor, sonrió malignamente y me apuntó el arma…_

_Sin embargo, algo pasó…_

Amanecer.

Un espectáculo sumamente hermoso que me ha llenado de recuerdos hermosos desde aquella noche…

_El maleante cayó muerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante la mirada atónita del chico y de la mujer, quien aprovechó salir corriendo para dar gritos a la policía._

_El muchacho se volvió para ver a su salvador._

_Y ahí, en las escaleras, vio nuevamente al encapuchado._

_Sonriente, el chico asentó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento._

_El hombre le dijo en tono dulce:_

_- Eres noble, muchacho. Personas como tú hacen falta en este mundo lleno de caos._

_Sólo hice lo que mi corazón dictaba – le respondió mientras subía por las esclaeras para alcanzar al encapuchado, quien seguía escalando hacia la azotea del edificio._

_En una situación normal, el muchacho se habría meado de miedo por las alturas, pero en esa ocasión todo había sido diferente._

_Esa sensación de paz, de libertad…_

_De valor._

_Esa sensación le llenaba su ser como nunca antes lo había hecho: Lo hacía sentir dueño de sí mismo, de su mismo destino._

_Parecía que aquél hombre le invitaba a que le siguiera, a que descubra ante sus ojos una nueva faceta de la vida misma._

_Y ahí, ante el Sol que nacía en el horizonte, el muchacho tuvo una revelación…_

… Una revelación que cambiaría mi vida y la de muchos otros.

_- Muchacho…_

Una revelación que me otorgó una vida nueva…

_- Lo que te estoy a punto de ofrecer es un raro privilegio que pocos tienen…_

Una revelación…

_- Ven mañana la medianoche al campanario de la iglesia. Hay mucho qué explicar… Y poco tiempo para hacer._

_Y el chico asintió._

… Que me transformó en lo que soy.

_- Leo, los que están aquí reunidos dedicamos nuestras vidas a luchar por la libertad del hombre._

Porque desde esa noche…

_- Y yo, Desmond Miles…_

… yo …

- … _te ofrezco esa vida._

…soy…

_- Únetenos._

… Al igual que mis predecesores...

_El chico ofreció su mano para que uno de sus dedos sean marcados con el hierro ardiente, en señal de su deseo de unirse a ellos._

_A los Asesinos._

_A pelear con ellos hombro con hombro._

Un Asesino.

Y ahí, desde lo alto de la azotea, Leopold "Butters" Stotch realiza el salto de fe… El salto que lo convierten formalmente en un Asesino.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que fue pésimo, pero se me ocurrió el día de hoy mientas iba a mi escuela a chambear mi tesis. T.T. <strong>

**Siempre quise hacer esto!**

**Nos vidrios!**

**Amor y Paz! ^_^**


End file.
